


Family Reunion(s)

by Pan_Cake_Cats



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dad!Buck, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this in one go at 2 in the morning, Teen Pregnancy, no beta we die like men, somewhat canon compliant, timeline (?) with plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_Cake_Cats/pseuds/Pan_Cake_Cats
Summary: This is the story of Buck's journey as a dad.How he lost himself, and his family twice in 10 years. And how he found them again in one day.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Original Character(s), past Evan Buckley/ original female characters
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, this idea came to me last night. And then I sat down to write a few notes for it and now its 3.5K words. 
> 
> Some parts are still closer to notes, so please feel free to ask questions if the time line (or anything) makes 0 sense to you (it's totally fine if it doesn't, this is my 3 am self's logic, so who knows) 
> 
> okaaay....enjoy 
> 
> P.S  
> I mention that Eddie and Buck are platonic friends in this work. If I come up with one shots or other stories in this universe Buddie would be endgame :) it just didn't really work for this part of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same story, I just made some adjustments, cause I wanted to make Elise a bit younger to fit the writing better :) as well as just make it flow better.  
> I have adjusted the timeline sorta so that S1 and the beginning of S2 happen in the same year and pretty close together.

Evan and his ex-girlfriend Lizzie sat in her mostly packed room. They had just graduated High School and Lizzie's Step-dad was transferred to a new branch of his company on the west coast. Buck and Lizzie had broken up a week ago, as they had foreseen happening more towards august before college. They had vowed to remain friends, as they were unsure of how to navigate life without the support of one another since they had been attached at the hip since 5th grade.

Evan stared back at Lizzie in shock. They were still kids. How could they be having a kid?

“Evan? Are you okay? Talk to me.” Lizzie Said

“I...uhh….ummm…..I’m sorry.” He mostly whispered out, as tears threatened to fall.

“Hey, no...this is on both of us. And I just wanted you to know.”

“Your family is really okay with this?”

“Yeah, they’re somehow even a little excited. Weird right? I already let my school know that I will be differing until next year.”

“I guess not all parents are like the ones on TV. What do you want to do about us?”

“I mean, staying together is still not really all that realistic. I think we should stay in touch, I’ll send you updates, you can come visit, and once they’re older I could come visit you. I want you to be there. However that may be possible.”

The subtext of these words did not go over Evan’s head. Her father had walked out on her and her mother very early on. She and her (step) Dad were very close, but of course it still hurt that he had left them.

They continued as promised. While Evan’s parents were less understanding, they did not want him to become a dead beat dad at 17, so they understood Evan and Lizzie’s arrangement. He got a job and any money that didn’t go towards a plane ticket to the west coast or gas went into an account for their child's future.

******

Elise Rachel Buckley-Hynes was born in March and when Evan looked down at the tiny bundle of blankets in his arms and couldn’t believe that she was his. Evan was smart, and had tried a year in college, and he decided he either was not ready for it or college was not made for him, so instead he opted to join the SEALs. It would provide for Elise and Lizzie, it was a logical decision. He could go to college later. It really seemed to be the right decision.

****

Evan sailed through training and was sent on a mission. The mission was rough. He lost a teammate in his first round. He quickly realized upon his return that he was not really cut out to be a SEAL. He couldn’t disappear for months at a time for missions. He couldn’t risk leaving and never coming back. He felt guilty for washing out when other team members had families as well. So, he lost himself in guilt. Lizzie understood when he needed some time. He went to South America, hiked, made connections, did odd jobs around villages. But then he was gone too long. Lizzie grew frustrated and gave him an ultimatum. He made the wrong choice.

After he had spent into what turned into a year in South America. Angry with himself. He had truly lost everything. He only lost himself further. He spent a month couch surfing, visiting nearly every one of the lower 48 states. After this he decided that he need a fresh start, while not forgetting the past, he moved forward. He went to college.

After graduating college, still lost, he found his way to LA, spent a year bar tending and then found his way to the fire academy and to the 118.

Soon after joining the 118, he had an established reputation as a reckless young kid, who slept around and was generally irresponsible.

When they figured out that the stoner wasn’t hallucinating and there really was a baby in the wall, Buck’s heart clenched. And as he was making his way down the stairs his eyes filled with tears as he remembered the first time he held Elise. He didn’t let the team see though. He couldn’t spill his heart and soul to them. Not about this. His reputation was of a young carefree guy, not someone with a emotional and painful back story. When he had decided to have a fresh start, he had pushed the pain of his decisions down, and that meant not talking about Elise or Lizzie.

He found Abby, and she let him find himself a little and settle into being someone he recognized as himself a bit more.

Soon after Abby had left, one day after his shift, Buck found his sister in the shower at his apartment. The siblings sat on the couch in the living room of Buck’s Apartment. Both now fully clothed.

"I really am--”

“I’m so sor--” They both started at the same time when the awkward tension had become too much.

“It was a bit more of my brother than I thought I signed up to see when I decided to come here.”

Buck giggled at that and gave Maddie a side hug.

“So what’s happening with you, other than being a hero and awaiting the “return” of this elusive Abby?” Maddie inquired, “How is Lizzie? And Elise? God, how old is she now? 6?”

“7.” He whispered out as his face fell.

“What happened Evan?” Maddie said softly.

He broke. Bared his heart and soul to her. He told her everything. How it went wrong. How it was all his fault. How he had been carrying this alone for years. And she just held him.

Once she had decided to stay in LA, she gently asked him, “So, I am assuming no one on your team knows?” She didn’t have to specify. And he silently confirmed her suspicions.

***

The team was in the truck in the midst of the aftermath of an earthquake.

“Who you trying to get a hold of?” Buck asked Eddie, the newest team member, as he struggled to contact someone. It seemed really important.

“My son. I'm trying to reach my son.” Eddie replied casually, but with a hint of hesitation.

“Whoa, you got a kid?”

“Christopher.” Eddie pulled up a picture on his phone, “He's seven.”

Buck swallowed the words he wanted to say, and instead replied, “And super adorable! I, uh, I love kids.”

_I have a daughter. She’s 7.* Took up residence in the back of his mind._

“I love this one. I'm all he's got. His mother's not in the picture.”

Buck imagined Lizzie having a similar conversation with someone. The guilt further wracking his mind.

After losing Abby. And gaining Maddie. And beginning to find platonic friendship with Eddie (something he hadn’t really had since Lizzie, before they had become an item in high school.) He was a changed man. He began to look for Lizzie. For Elise. Lizzie had changed her phone number. They had moved. Lizzie had never been one for social media. And asking Athena for help would have required him to tell her, and it seemed a bit crazy stalkerish to do that.

******

A year later and he still had no luck finding them.

He was staring at Eddie from a far at the field hospital.

_How do I tell him I lost him?_

_You let down yet another kid._

_One was too many already._

He had collapsed with relief when Christopher was safely back in Eddie’s arms.

The next day when Eddie returned to Buck's apartment and said “There is no one I trust more with my son.” his hand on Buck’s shoulder, looking at him intensely.

Buck gulped. And just nodded.

_You really shouldn’t.  
This is a pattern now. _

After the firetruck crushing his leg, Ali leaving, the tsunami, and the lawsuit, he had once again lost everything. He was once again stuck as the man behind. He was once again mopping the floor. His back was to the open garage doors on the warm day.

“Excuse me?” He heard a familiar, albeit more mature voice behind him.

“Is Evan Buckley on shift today?” He spun around in disbelief.

“Lizzie?”

“Evan?”

“What’re you doing here? How did you find me?”

“I have seen you on the news a few times.” She replied to the second question with sympathy in her voice.

“Oh.” Was all he could say in response.

“I know it’s been a few years. But I am really desperate right now. My parents are on a cruise and her regular sitter is completely sick with the flu. And I got called out to a week-long business trip.”

That is when Buck noticed a little suitcase sitting next to a girl who was just a smidge over 4 feet tall, with shoulder length braids, with a backpack resting on her shoulders. She was standing slightly behind Lizzie and was looking at Buck shyly.

“I really wouldn’t have come here if I was really truly desperate. Can she stay with you for the week.”

Buck stared at Lizzie in shock “You forgive me?”

“Of course, I know you have kept depositing money into that account. I knew you didn’t just forget about us.”

“I am so sorry.”

“It’s alright. We are both at fault.”

How was she still so good at this. She pulled him into a hug that made it clear that all past mistakes were forgiven. She then turned to Elise, who looked at Buck with shy eyes and whispered, “Daddy?”

“Elise?”

She launched herself at him, and he made it into a kneeling position just in time to engulf her in a hug that had been only reserved for Chris.

“I missed you.” Elise would have been far too young to remember him, so he knew Lizzie hadn’t neglected to talk about him.

“I missed you too sweetie. I am so sorry that I left you.”

After a moment Buck said, “Let’s head upstairs. I can fix you a snack and talk to your mom a little.” He motioned to Lizzie to follow him up the stairs, with Elise hanging on to him like a koala. The mop and bucket where Buck had dropped them in shock, forgotten.

Lizzie gave him a folder with every single piece of information he might need over the next week. Talked him through all of Elise’s routines and what to do in an emergency (Buck found that a bit ironic). She gave Elise a little pep talk and a big hug. And she was off.

Elise had easily warmed up to Buck and began talking his ear off about school, and her friends, their house, more specifically her room, and how it was decorated with purple and animals, but she was thinking of changing it soon cause the animals seemed a bit childish. Buck showed her the fireman’s pole and caught her at the bottom. She was confident in her ability to slide down, as they had one on the playground at school. And after the long and exciting day she had had, she began to doze off, leaning against Buck as they sat on the couch.

Buck heard the truck roll in. The distinct sound of boots hitting the ground. And Bobby giving everyone permission to refresh. All normal. What wasn’t normal was what came next.

“BUCKLEY!” Bobby called out.

Loud enough to wake Elise abruptly, and in her confusion of being in a strange place. She began to cry. Well, more accurately, sob. Buck pulled her close and lifted her onto his hip.

Bobby was now upstairs with a stern look on his face. But as his eyes tracked Buck holding a young girl, who was sobbing, walking briskly past him, whilst giving a death glare that could almost rival Athena’s, his face contorted into confusion and concern.

Buck made his way downstairs, briskly walking past the locker room. Another 3 sets of eyes locked on him. After what felt like the longest trip through the firehouse, he finally made it to the privacy of the bunk room. He sat down with Elise in his lap. “I am so sorry sweetheart. Everything is alright.” After a few minutes of comforting words, Elise was once again calm and sleepy. “Do you want to keep sleeping down here, while I talk to my co-workers a little bit.” Referring to them like that stung. But at this moment they were no longer family. That is all they are to him.

“Will they be loud again?”

“I will make sure that they are quiet honey.”

“I need Bunbun to sleep.”

Right, Lizzie had told him about that.

“She’s in my backpack.”

“Okay sweetie, I will be right back with Bunbun” Buck walked back through the firehouse with purpose. When he reached the loft, he did not stop or make eye contact with anyone on the team, who were sitting around the table snacking on the usual post call pretzels and veggies. When the team felt his presence, all conversation ceased, all eyes were on him as he grabbed a small backpack, pulled out a grey stuffed elephant, returned the backpack to its previous position next to the couch, and descended the stairs. He returned to the bunk room and showed Elise Bunbun triumphantly.

“Can you tell me a story?”

“Sure sweetheart.” He told her the story of how Bunbun came to be. How he had bought a stuffed elephant for his Elise just a few days after she was born. And once she had fallen asleep. Buck braced himself for the return upstairs. On this trip he took notice that the bucket and mop had been cleaned up and put away. Once again, when he reached the loft, all eyes were on him. This time he looked at them, but he didn’t make eye contact. The tension in the air was thick and heavy.

“Please don’t yell again. She got back to sleep okay, but I promised her that you guys would be quiet. Does the truck need restocking?”

“Buck, sit down.” Bobby said, with the fatherly tone that Buck hadn’t heard directed at him in just over a month. Buck slowly followed the instruction.

“Who is she?” Hen asked with all the kindness and empathy she could convey.

“My daughter.” Buck replied, staring at the table. He had forgotten how those words felt in his mouth, being uttered to unknowing ears.

There was a shift in the room.

“How old is she? That is one big kid if she is a result of Buck 1.0” Chim inquired

“She’s 8.”

That would have made you--” Eddie spoke up

“18” Buck replied bluntly. “Seems about right? Right. Of course I am a teen dad, just add it to the list of Reasons Buck is a Screw Up.”

“Buck…” Bobby said in a calming tone, “What’s her name?”

“Elise”

“How did we not know that you’re a dad?” Eddie asked, the subtext of _How could I not have picked up on this? How could you not have told me?_ Apparent, at least to Buck.

“It didn’t seem all that important, cause I messed it up. And it’s somewhat complicated,” Buck began, he launched into the whole story including how he had been in the SEALs, surprising everyone when he told them that he had made it through all of training and even went on one mission. He continued, "Then after Abby left, and Maddie decided to stay, I started looking for them. But I never found them. Now, since the lawsuit and everything,” He took a breath, “I was back where I was when I was in South America, after I made one of the worst decisions of my life. Alone. With No family. And then today, Lizzie came here, cause she saw me on the news a few times. And she desperately needed someone to care for Elise while she went on a business trip. And I finally have that piece of my heart back. When she fell asleep leaning on me, before you guys got back, it was the first time I felt like my heart was full again. Like I got another fresh start. I really am sorry for everything, the lawsuit, not telling you about my life before the 118” Buck finally looked around at the team, all of them had tears in their eyes.

Hen was the first out of her seat and pulling Buck into a hug, whispering apologies in his ear, and telling him that he would never lose his family again.

Everyone reiterated the sentiments. Soon the quasi-reunion was interrupted.

“Daddy?”

“Oh, hey sweetpea. Did we get too loud?”

“No, I woke up cause I’m hungry.”

“Well, let’s see what we can do about that.” Buck said as he hoisted her up and carried her to the kitchen, where he placed her on the counter.

“I was just about to start up family dinner.” Bobby said, “Buck, want to help?” Buck turned from where he was looking in the cabinet for a stray box of mac and cheese,

“I would love to.” He found what he was looking for, and looked to Elise for approval. Which she gave enthusiastically. Once the water was on the stove, Buck introduced Elise to Bobby.

“Well, it’s not only nice to have you back as my sous chef,” Bobby said to Buck, “but it is especially wonderful to have you too.” He said to Elise. The team hung back as to let Buck and Bobby have a moment and not overwhelm Elise with too many new people.

Once dinner was mostly prepped and the pasta was cooking, Buck and Elise joined the rest of the team for introductions. Elise was hesitant to let go of Buck, but was animated and enthusiastic while talking the team. 

“This is Henrietta, we call her Hen though.” Buck said to Elise

“Like a chicken?” Elise asked inquisitively

Hen giggled and replied, “Sort of. It is so very nice to meet you Elise. My son Denny will be so excited to have a new playmate.” She smiled, glancing at Buck, he gave a nod.

“And this is Howie, but we call him Chimney.”

“Why?”

“I’ll tell you when you are older, Elise.” Chim said, and Buck sent him a glare that had an intense ere of protectiveness.

“And this is Eddie.”

“He doesn’t have a cool nickname?”

“Well, Eddie is short for my first name, sorta like how Buck, is short for your dad’s last name.”

“Oh” Elise said with a small smile

“And I think you and Chris could have so much fun.”

A gasp interrupted the introductions.

“Buck? Is that who I think it is?” Maddie said as soon as she processed the scene in front of her.

“Daddy, who’s that?” Elise asked

“Well, Sweetheart, that is your Aunt Maddie.” Buck said looking at Maddie intently.

“Hi Auntie Maddie!” Elise said with a full smile, “Mommy told me about you too! She said that you met me once when I was really tiny! She showed me pictures of you from before I was born” Elise rattled off as Buck brought her to Maddie for a hug.

“Wait, if she’s auntie Maddie, am I Uncle Howie?” Chim asked.

“I was under the impression that you have to marry my sister first, Chim.” Buck said rolling his eyes slightly.

“And I was under the impression that this was a kid free family dinner” Athena said with a kind and playfully stern look on her face.

“Surprise?” Buck said weakly

“And who might you be?” Athena asked

“My name is Elise, and this is my Daddy.” Elise said proudly

"Well, it is lovely to meet you Elise, My name is Athena." Athena gave Buck a look that meant, “I want a full explanation later.”

Buck just smiled at her.

“Dinner is ready!” Bobby informed the group.

Once everyone was settled, and plates were filled. Bobby stood up, raised his glass, and said, “To family reunions.”

Everyone chorused, “To family reunions.” And clinked glasses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same story, I just made some adjustments, cause I wanted to make Elise a bit younger to fit the writing better :) as well as just make it flow better.   
> I have adjusted the timeline sorta so that S1 and the beginning of S2 happen in the same year and pretty close together.

In late June of 2008, Buck and his ex-girlfriend Lizzie sat in her mostly packed room. They had just graduated High School and Lizzie's Step-dad was transferred to a new branch of his company on the west coast. Buck and Lizzie had broken up a week ago, as they had foreseen happening more towards august before college. They had vowed to remain friends, as they were unsure of how to navigate life without the support of one another since they had been attached at the hip since 5th grade. 

Buck stared back at Lizzie in shock. 

They were still kids. 

How could they be having a kid?

“Buck? Are you okay? Talk to me.” Lizzie Said

“I...uhh….ummm…..I’m sorry.” He mostly whispered out, as tears threatened to fall. 

“Hey, no...this is on both of us. And I just wanted you to know.”

“Your family is really okay with this?” 

“Yeah, they’re somehow even a little excited. Weird right? I already let my school know that I will be differing until next year.” 

“I guess not all parents are like the ones on TV. What do you want to do about us?” 

“I mean, staying together is still not really all that realistic. I think we should stay in touch, I’ll send you updates, you can come visit, and once they’re older I could come visit you. I want you to be there. However that may be possible.” 

The subtext of these words did not go over Buck’s head. Her father had walked out on her and her mother very early on. She and her (step) Dad were very close, but of course it still hurt that he had left them. 

They continued as promised. While Buck’s parents were less understanding, they did not want him to become a dead beat dad at 17, so they understood Buck and Lizzie’s arrangement. He got a job and any money that didn’t go towards a plane ticket to the west coast or gas went into an account for their child's future.   
******  
Elise Rachel Buckley-Hynes was born in March of 2009 and Buck when looked down at the tiny bundle of blankets in his arms and couldn’t believe that she was his. 

Buck was smart, and had tried a year in college, and he decided he either was not ready for it or college was not made for him, so instead he opted to join the SEALs. It would provide for Elise and Lizzie, it was a logical decision. He could go to college later. It really seemed to be the right decision.   
****  
Buck sailed through training and was sent on a mission. The mission was rough. He lost a teammate in his first round. He quickly realized upon his return that he was not really cut out to be a SEAL. He couldn’t disappear for months at a time for missions. He couldn’t risk leaving and never coming back. He felt guilty for washing out when other team members had families as well. So, he lost himself in guilt. 

Lizzie understood when he needed some time. He went to South America, hiked, made connections, did odd jobs around villages. But then he was gone too long. Lizzie grew frustrated and gave him an ultimatum. He made the wrong choice. 

After he had spent into what turned into a year in South America. Angry with himself. He had truly lost everything. He only lost himself further. He spent a month couch surfing, visiting nearly every one of the lower 48 states.   
After some time, Buck felt ready to attend college.

After graduating college, still lost, he found his way to LA, spent a year bar tending and then found his way to the fire academy and to the 118. 

Soon after joini the firehouse as the reckless young kid, who slept around and was generally irresponsible. 

When they figured out that the stoner wasn’t hallucinating and there really was a baby in the wall, Buck’s heart clenched. And as he was making his way down the stairs his eyes filled with tears as he remembered the first time he held Elise. He didn’t let the team see though. He couldn’t spill his heart and soul to them. Not about this. 

September 2018

The siblings sat on the couch in the living room of Buck’s (Abby’s) Apartment. Both now fully clothed. 

“I really am--”

“I’m so sor--” 

They both started at the same time when the awkward tension had become too much. 

“It was a bit more of my brother than I thought I signed up to see when I decided to come here.” 

Buck giggled at that and gave Maddie a side hug. 

“So what’s happening with you, other than being a hero and awaiting the “return” of this elusive Abby?” Maddie inquired, “How is Lizzie? And Elise? God, how old is she now? 9?” 

“10.” He whispered out as his face fell. 

“What happened Evan?” Maddie said softly 

He broke. Bared his heart and soul to her. He told her everything. How it went wrong. How it was all his fault. How he had been carrying this alone for years. And she just held him. 

Once she had decided to stay in LA, she gently asked him, “So, I am assuming no one on your team knows?” She didn’t have to specify. And he silently confirmed her suspicions. 

***

“Who you trying to get a hold of?” Buck asked Eddie as he struggled to contact someone. It seemed really important. 

“My son. I'm trying to reach my son.” Eddie replied casually, but with a hint of hesitation. 

“Whoa, you got a kid?” 

“Christopher.” Eddie pulled up a picture on his phone, “He's seven.”

Buck swallowed the words he wanted to say, and instead replied, “And super adorable! I, uh, I love kids.”

I have a daughter. She’s 10. Took up residence in the back of his mind. 

“I love this one. I'm all he's got. His mother's not in the picture.” 

Buck imagined Lizzie having a similar conversation with someone. The guilt further wracking his mind. 

After losing Abby. And gaining Maddie. And beginning to find platonic friendship with Eddie (something he hadn’t really had since Lizzie, before they had become an item in high school.) He was a changed man. He began to look for Lizzie. For Elise. Lizzie had changed her phone number. They had moved. Lizzie had never been one for social media. And asking Athena for help would have required him to tell her, and it seemed a bit crazy stalkerish to do that. 

September 2019

A year later and he still had no luck finding them. 

He was staring at Eddie from a far at the field hospital. 

How do I tell him I lost him? 

You let down yet another kid. 

One was too many already. 

He had collapsed with relief when Christopher was safely back in Eddie’s arms. 

“There is no one I trust more with my son.” Eddie said, his hand on Buck’s shoulder, looking at him intensely. 

Buck gulped. And just nodded. 

You really shouldn’t. This is a pattern now. 

Late October 2019

He had once again lost everything. He was once again stuck as the man behind. He was once again mopping the floor. His back was to the open garage doors on the warm day. 

“Excuse me?” He heard a familiar, but more mature voice behind him. “Is Evan Buckley on shift today?” 

He spun around in disbelief.

“Lizzie?” 

“Buck” 

“What’re you doing here? How did you find me?” 

“I have seen you on the news a few times.” She replied to the second question with sympathy in her voice. 

“Oh.” Was all he could say in response.

“I know it’s been a few years. But I am really desperate right now. My parents are on a cruise and her regular sitter is completely sick with the flu. And I got called out to a week-long business trip.” 

That is when Buck noticed a little suitcase sitting next to a girl who was just a smidge over 4 feet tall, with shoulder length braids, with a backpack resting on her shoulders. She was standing slightly behind Lizzie and was looking at Buck shyly. 

“I really wouldn’t have come here if I was really truly desperate. Can she stay with you for the week.” 

Buck stared at Lizzie in shock

“You forgive me?” 

“Of course, I know you have kept depositing money into that account. I knew you didn’t just forget about us.” 

“I am so sorry.” 

“It’s alright. We are both at fault.” 

How was she still so good at this. She pulled him into a hug that made it clear that all past mistakes were forgiven. 

She then turned to Elise, who looked at Buck with shy eyes and whispered, “Daddy?” 

“Elise?” 

She launched herself at him, and he made it into a kneeling position just in time to engulf her in a hug that had been only reserved for Chris. 

“I missed you.” 

Elise would have been far too young to remember him, so he knew Lizzie hadn’t neglected to talk about him. 

“I missed you too sweetie. I am so sorry that I left you.” 

After a moment Buck said, “Let’s head upstairs. I can fix you a snack and talk to your mom a little.” 

He motioned to Lizzie to follow him up the stairs, with Elise hanging on to him like a koala, 

they headed up the stairs. 

The mop and bucket where Buck had dropped them in shock, forgotten. 

Lizzie gave him a folder with every single piece of information he might need over the next week. Talked him through all of Elise’s routines and what to do in an emergency (Buck found that a bit ironic). She gave Elise a little pep talk and a big hug. And she was off. 

Elise had easily warmed up to Buck and began talking his ear off about school, and her friends, their house, more specifically her room, and how it was decorated with purple and animals, but she was thinking of changing it soon cause the animals seemed a bit childish. Buck showed her the fireman’s pole and caught her at the bottom. She was confident in her ability to slide down, as they had one on the playground at school. And after the long and exciting day she had had, she began to doze off, leaning against Buck as they sat on the couch. 

Buck heard the truck roll in. The distinct sound of boots hitting the ground. And Bobby giving everyone permission to refresh. All normal. What wasn’t normal was what came next.

“BUCKLEY!” Bobby called out 

Loud enough to wake Elise abruptly, and in her confusion of being in a strange place. She began to cry. Well, more accurately, sob. 

Buck pulled her close. 

Bobby was now upstairs with a stern look on his face. But as his eyes tracked Buck holding a young girl, who was sobbing, walking briskly past him, whilst giving a death glare that could almost rival Athena’s, his face contorted into confusion and concern. 

Buck made his way downstairs, briskly walking past the locker room. Another 3 sets of eyes locked on him. 

After what felt like the longest trip through the firehouse, he finally made it to the privacy of the bunk room. 

He sat down with Elise in his lap. 

“I am so sorry sweetheart. Everything is alright.” After a few minutes of comforting words, Elise was once again calm and sleepy. 

“Do you want to keep sleeping down here, while I talk to my co-workers a little bit.” Referring to them like that stung. But at this moment they were no longer family. That is all they are to him.

“Will they be loud again?” 

“I will make sure that they are quiet honey.”

“I need Bunbun to sleep.”

Right, Lizzie had told him about that. 

“She’s in my backpack.”

“Okay sweetie, I will be right back with Bunbun”

Buck walked back through the firehouse with purpose. 

When he reached the loft, he did not stop or make eye contact with anyone on the team, who were sitting around the table snacking on the usual post call pretzels and veggies. 

When the team felt his presence, all conversation ceased, all eyes were on him as he grabbed a small backpack, pulled out a grey stuffed elephant, returned the backpack to its previous position next to the couch, and descended the stairs. 

He returned to the bunk room and showed Elise Bunbun triumphantly. 

“Can you tell me a story?”

“Sure sweetheart.” 

He told her the story of how Bunbun came to be. How he had bought a stuffed elephant for his Elise just a few days after she was born. 

Once she had fallen asleep. Buck braced himself for the return upstairs. 

On this trip he took notice that the bucket and mop had been cleaned up and put away. 

Once again, when he reached the loft, all eyes were on him. This time he looked at them, but he didn’t make eye contact. The tension in the air was thick and heavy. 

“Please don’t yell again. She got back to sleep okay, but I promised her that you guys would be quiet. Does the truck need restocking?” 

“Buck, sit down.” Bobby said, with the fatherly tone that Buck hadn’t heard directed at him in just over a month. 

Buck slowly followed the instruction. 

“Who is she?” Hen asked with all the kindness and empathy she could convey. 

“My daughter.” Buck replied, staring at the table. He had forgotten how those words felt in his mouth, being uttered to unknowing ears. 

There was a shift in the room. 

“How old is she? That is one big kid if she is a result of Buck 1.0” Chim inquired

“She’s 11.” 

That would have made you--” Eddie spoke up

“17” Buck replied bluntly. “Seems about right? Right. Of course I am a teen dad, just add it to the list of Reasons Buck is a Screw Up.” 

“Buck…” Bobby said in a calming tone, “What’s her name?”

“Elise” 

“How did we not know that you’re a dad?” Eddie asked, the subtext of How could I not have picked up on this? How could you not have told me? Apparent, at least to Buck. 

“It didn’t seem all that important, cause I messed it up. And it’s somewhat complicated,” Buck began, “Her mom, Lizzie, and I were best friends, then in high school we became an item. After being friends since middle school and dating for a year and a half, we broke up cause her dad was suddenly transferred to the west coast. A week after the break up she told me she was pregnant. We decided that we would stay in touch, I would come visit, and later the two of them would come visit me. And that worked up until I washed out of SEAL training.” He took a little pause so that the group could process that piece of information, he kept his eyes on Bobby, cause his face was the only one devoid of shock since he was already aware of this fact. “After that I lost myself, I told Lizzie I needed a month away from it all. Well that month turned into 6, and Lizzie gave me an ultimatum. And I chose wrong. Looking back, that’s how I know that I had really lost it. After another 6 months in South America, I decided to come back to the US, I couch surfed, did odd jobs, bar tended. I then decided to go to college. After graduation I found myself in LA, where I continued to bar tend and eventually found my way to the fire academy, then here. As you all know I was still lost when I got here. Then after Abby left, and Maddie decided to stay, I started looking for them. But I never found them. Now, since the lawsuit and everything,” He took a breath, “I was back where I was when I was in South America, after I made one of the worst decisions of my life. Alone. With No family. And then today, Lizzie came here, cause she saw me on the news a few times. And she desperately needed someone to care for Elise while she went on a business trip. And I finally have that piece of my heart back.” Buck finally looked around at the team, all of them had tears in their eyes. Hen was the first out of her seat and pulling Buck into a hug, whispering apologies in his ear, and telling him that he would never lose his family again. Everyone reiterated the sentiments. Soon the quasi-reunion was interrupted. 

“Daddy?”

“Oh, hey sweetpea. Did we get too loud?”

“No, I woke up cause I’m hungry.” 

“Well, let’s see what we can do about that.” Buck said as he hoisted her up and carried her to the kitchen, where he placed her on the counter.

“I was just about to start up family dinner.” Bobby said, “Buck, want to help?”

Buck turned from where he was looking in the cabinet for a stray box of mac and cheese, “I would love to.” He found what he was looking for, and looked to Elise for approval. Which she gave enthusiastically. 

Once the water was on the stove, Buck introduced Elise to Bobby. 

“Well, it’s not only nice to have you back as my sous chef,” Bobby said to Buck, “but it is especially wonderful to have you too.” He said to Elise. 

The team hung back as to let Buck and Bobby have a moment and not overwhelm Elise with too many new people. 

Once dinner was mostly prepped and the pasta was cooking, Buck and Elise joined the rest of the team for introductions. Elise stayed attached to Buck as he introduced each person. 

“This is Henrietta, we call her Hen though.” Buck said to Elise

“Like a chicken?” Elise asked inquisitively 

Hen giggled and replied, “Sort of. It is so very nice to meet you Elise. My son Denny will be so excited to have a new playmate.” She smiled, glancing at Buck, he gave a nod. 

“And this is Howie, but we call him Chimney.” 

“Why?”

“I’ll tell you when you are older, Elise.” Chim said, and Buck sent him a glare that had an intense ere of protectiveness. 

“And this is Eddie.”

“He doesn’t have a cool nickname?” 

“Well, Eddie is short for my first name, sorta like how Buck, is short for your dad’s last name.” 

“Oh” Elise said with a small smile

“And I think you and Chris could have so much fun.” 

A gasp interrupted the introductions. 

“Buck? Is that who I think it is?” Maddie said as soon as she processed the scene in front of her. 

“Daddy, who’s that?” Elise asked 

“Well, Sweetheart, that is your Aunt Maddie.” Buck said looking at Maddie intently. 

“Hi Auntie Maddie!” Elise said with a full smile, “Mommy told me about you too! She said that you met me once when I was really tiny! She showed me pictures of you from before I was born” Elise rattled off as Buck brought her to Maddie for a hug. 

“Wait, if she’s auntie Maddie, am I Uncle Howie?” Chim asked. 

“I was under the impression that you have to marry my sister first, Chim.” Buck said rolling his eyes slightly. 

“And I was under the impression that this was a kid free family dinner” Athena said with a kind and playfully stern look on her face. 

“Surprise?” Buck said 

“And who might you be?” Athena asked 

“My name is Elise, and this is my Daddy.” Elise said proudly 

"Well, it is lovely to meet you Elise, My name is Athena." Athena gave Buck a look that meant, “I want a full explanation later.” 

Buck just smiled at her. 

“Dinner is ready!” Bobby informed the group 

Once everyone was settled, and plates were filled. 

Bobby stood up, raised his glass, and said, “To family reunions.” 

Everyone chorused, “To family reunions.” And clinked glasses.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> I know it's sorta out there that Lizzie would just drop Elise at the station like that, but we are suspending disbelief okay? Same with everyone's anger toward Buck, and Buck's anger towards them. Everyone is just more forgiving *shrugs*
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated :)  
> Please do let me know if you would read more of this universe. I have small inklings of ideas for more, but nothing solid.


End file.
